31 de Octubre de 1981
by noeLiaiglez
Summary: - Te amo, James. Siempre te amaré. En respuesta, él se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de ella, tomando su delicado rostro entre sus manos. - Por siempre, Lily. Por siempre. LE/JP -El final


**Bueno, estoy se me ocurrió en un momento de no sé si fue bajón o qué, pero hay ciertas veces que la inspiración se te aparece y no puedes rechazarla. Hacía tiempo que llevaba pensando cómo sería escribir el final de mi pareja favorita, y creo que estoy medianamente contenta con el resultado, aunque que al acabar de escribirlo estaba llorando como un bebé. No sé por qué, supongo que en cierta forma me afectó que lo primero que acabara de escribir fuera el final. Un poco irónico.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Nota: **He hecho algunos cambios sobre lo que se conoce de lo que pasó esa noche. Son mínimos, y a mí me ayudaron a manejarme mejor y a crear algo más fluido.

**Disclaimer: **_Nada de lo que conozcáis es de mi invención._

---

Miró por la ventana, hacia la oscuridad de la noche, preocupado y con un mal presentimiento en el centro del pecho. Oyó a lo lejos un ruido sordo, y a continuación cómo la verja de la entrada chirriaba tétricamente y se estrellaba contra el muro.

- ¡Oh, Lily! ¡Es él! ¡Coge al niño y corre! ¡Vamos!

A partir de ahí todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Su mujer le dirigió una mirada aterrorizada y pudo ver como sus grandes ojos verdes como esmeraldas se empañaban, mientras se mordía el labio con pánico.

- Lily... ¡Rápido! -la apremió él. La cogió por el brazo con su mano izquierda, a la vez que sacaba su varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

La guió a través del salón hasta el recibidor, hasta el inicio de las escaleras. Esperando que ella corriera a por el bebé, se giró y realizó un encantamiento protector sobre la puerta, aunque bien sabía que no serviría de nada. Se giró buscando algo que le sirviera, aún sabiendo que no iba a encontrar nada. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ella no se había movido ni un centímetro, que todavía estaba allí, en el primer escalón, observándole con pena mientras lágrimas desoladas y silenciosas recorrían sus pálidas mejillas.

- James... -se le escapó un susurro y se le quebró la voz.

En ese instante, hubo un resplandor amarillento, seguido de un estruendo terrible. En ese instante, todo era un caos. Las ventas se rompieron de golpe, haciendo que volaran cristales en todas direcciones, entre aquella brillante luz cegadora.

Ambos se agacharon en acto reflejo, y James se abalanzó sobre su esposa para protegerla con su cuerpo. Ella hipó involuntariamente y volvió a alzar su rostro, surcado en lágrimas cristalinas.

- James... -repitió desolada.

- No te preocupes, amor mío. Saldrás de ésta. Corre, coge a Harry y huye, Lily. Yo le entretendré.

Y cuando se miraron el mundo se paró. Ella le miró con los ojos enrojecidos, y con algunos cabellos rojos en medio del rostro. Él contempló por última vez, a través de sus gafas redondeadas, el brillo esmeralda que le había dado el aliento, alumbrando su vida. Alargó una mano y le acarició con cuidado la mejilla, borrando algunas de sus lágrimas. Memorizó el contacto, para no olvidarlo nunca, pues iba a necesitarlo a donde quiera que fuera a partir de ahora.

Ella hizo lo mismo y cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando que aquello no estuviera sucediendo realmente. Pero cuando los abrió todo seguía igual, seguía en la misma pesadilla.

- Te amo, James. Siempre te amaré.

En respuesta, él se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de ella, tomando su delicado rostro entre sus manos.

- Por siempre, Lily. Por siempre.

Y aquél fue el último beso de su historia, antes de que ella corriera escaleras arriba tras soltar la mano del amor de su vida, antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe, iluminando la estancia con una cegadora luz verde.

---

**Esto no es lo primero que publico en FanFiction, pero sí lo primero que considero que está decente, ya que 'todas' mis historias están en proceso de reformas, y no creo que se parezcan en nada a lo que eran. **

**Me gustaría mucho que me dejarais vuestras opiniones, creo que para todos aquellos que escribimos es muy importante saberlo. Gracias.**

**Noe. :)**


End file.
